


Every woman in the world to me

by Vituperative_cupcakes



Category: Slither (2006)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, missing scene from when the parasite goes "hey this sex stuff is actually pretty good"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vituperative_cupcakes/pseuds/Vituperative_cupcakes
Summary: The first time he makes love to her is the last time he makes love to her.





	Every woman in the world to me

The thing that was now called Grant had only existed up until the point he set foot in the living room. He had prolonged this existence by taking over a number of other species, and had been very successful in that aspect. But he had not lived, truly lived, until he heard Starla calling his name.

Starla. 

The song blasting from the stereo hit Grant in a place that had not even existed the night before. A flood of dopamine nearly toppled him. He loved. He loved. He loved so much it hurt.

“Oh baby,” Starla said, on seeing the tears in his eyes. She kissed him, and the hurt increased. It almost felt good. 

The parasite had never dealt with more complex lifeforms. Often, if he invaded a planet advanced enough to have higher brain functions, they were smart enough to exterminate his scouts before he could take root. So he limited himself to primitive planets and their simpler life forms. Now he could think, and thinking opened up a frightening number of new possibilities. Because it  _ was  _ frightening, being what he was. For the first time, Grant-thing realized how alone he had always been. 

And here was Starla, cooing away those fears, bringing his head down to rest on her breast.

“I missed you, baby,” she sighed, and another throb shot through him like a knife. She missed him. She. Missed? Him. For so long, the math had been simple. Him, and then everything else. Now there was two. A number so small yet so infinitely complex.

He turned his face so that his lips brushed the silky skin of her left breast. She sighed happily. Like a drug, the dopamine coursed through his stolen body. He had never felt anything remotely like this. What did he need to do to keep this feeling going?

Starla eased herself back on the couch, lip caught between her teeth, a naughty, daring look on her face. Synapses fired, chemicals dredging up old memories. Memories of his hands on her, his mouth, his whole body.

Grant-thing grinned and swooped in. The white slip she wore was already riding up her hips, it just needed a little help to finish the journey over her head. Then Starla was properly displayed, all soft pinks and peaches punctuated by the flush red of her nipples.

He had to taste her, first of all. He tasted all over her body, from the bend of her elbow to the spot behind her ear that made her squeal, to the more esoteric parts of her sexual organs. Starla gasped “Grant!” and wound around him like a fruiting vine. 

Grant worked with his tongue and fingers, basking in the heat emanating from between her thighs. The strange hunger in him cried out not for meat but this glorious residue she produced in such small amounts. He couldn’t get enough of it. He could practically see her most sensitive spots glow, attacking them with his tongue until she whimpered and cried. 

“Wait!” she gasped, and for a moment he was terrified. Had he done something wrong? Why would she ever want to stop?

“Your turn,” she said with a grin, pulling him down on the couch. 

He was shy of his entry wounds, the place that housed his reproductive organs, but instead Starla went straight for his pants. Grant felt a sudden relief as she unzipped him, followed by a massive uptick of hunger as she handled his secondary sexual organs. It wasn’t anywhere near what he felt when invading someone to make them a womb...but it was close.

Starla licked her lips and descended. Scratch that, it was  _ better. _ Grant whimpered, gripping her torso with his legs because he couldn't coil a tentacle around her. No, he couldn’t make her a womb, that would just make her part of him and that just meant he would be alone again. He didn’t want to be alone ever again, he wanted to feel like this and only Starla could make that happen.

Starla hummed lightly in her throat as she slicked up and down his penis. God, she was a vision, even now. Her gold curls bounced on her neck, her eyes squeezed shut in delight. Grant wanted her like this always. Not as a bruised and bloated womb. Whole and healthy and bathed in light like the angel she was.

Starla stopped and looked up shyly. The word  _ now? _ was written all over her face. Grant’s heart skipped a beat. She wanted him to...someone actually  _ wanted  _ him to…

With a happy roar, he flipped so she was pressed into the couch. Starla laughed like a girl on a carousel, gripping his shoulders for stability.

“Do it baby,” she whispered, “give me you. That’s all I want.”

Grant gave. As he felt the tip of his penis become enveloped in her wet warmth, he felt something, for the very first time.

He felt  _ home. _

Not until becoming Grant had the parasite ever realized how frightening its life was. Its body, its real body, was so fragile and frail, only ever feeling safe when embedded in the body of another life form, wearing them like a suit of armor.

Now, as he buried himself to the hilt in Starla, he felt safe. More than that, he felt loved.

“Sugarplum,” he grunted, and nuzzled the crook of her neck. Starla wrapped his body with hers, almost as if she had tentacles herself. Grant imagined for a moment that she did, that for once something was going to do to him what he’d done to countless others. A little trickle of fear lanced through his ecstasy, so he gripped her tighter as he thrusted. Starla. Starla. There was only Starla. Starla couldn’t hurt him. She loved him. And he loved her.

The song bellowed out “you’re every woman in the world to me.” Well, for this moment, that much was true. Starla was everyone in his world and he didn’t need anything else. For a brief respite, he didn’t need to gorge and feed and impregnate. All he needed was her sweet breath in his ear and her nails on his back and the tight warmth of her insides. Better yet, he could go back and do this again and again and still have her remain Starla. 

Grant let out a final gasp as he emptied himself(but only part of him, he restrained the reproductive sting in his chest) into her. Starla tensed her body and yowled as she came too, clinging tighter to him than she ever had. 

There was fear in Grant’s eyes as he drew back slightly. He searched her face for any trace of change. Starla gave a tired, bemused grin as she chased him for a kiss.

“What you lookin’ at, baby?” she said. Her eyes were still blue and clear as the sky.

Grant smiled. “Lookin’ at the only woman in the world, that’s all.”

Starla laughed and nuzzled her nose against his. 

Then the moment was over, and she left to go freshen up before work and Grant set about trying to make sure that sentiment came true.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many words I'd love to say about this movie but can't because it'd be a huge long essay. I just loved how tragic this story was, how the parasite had never known love and tried to emulate it but wound up magnifying Grant's toxic proclivities in the bargain. I love, _love_ that Starla wound up saving herself at the end too, even though I would've liked to see an attempted romance between a hivemind tentacle monster and a woman. Oh well, that's what fanfic is for.


End file.
